Iron Maiden: Love is in the Air, and in the Bed
by GloriousSanity
Summary: Valentine's Day special for the Rated T fanfic, Iron Maiden. Takes place in an alternative future, and is not canon to the Iron Maiden story. Happy Valentine's Day people! (Image credited to gikurisurprise; also Lemon.)


**A/N: I don't believe this is spoilers considering that the main pair is Izuku x Hatsume, you already knew that Hatsume is the 2nd Pro Hero, and this whole thing is not even story canon to begin with. Anyways, I decided to write all of you a Valentine's Day special! Also…since it is Rated M, I should say that there is lemon. My first and probably last time doing this kind of fic. **

**Also, I am covering two aspects of love here. Relationship love and family love.**

* * *

It has been four years since we graduated from U.A. We had been through everything together in that time. From the Sports Festival, to All for One, to All Might's death, to the end of the League, etc. Izuku and I went through it all together, and survived hand in hand. After we had graduated, it took only two months before, surprisingly, Izuku proposed to me during a visit to the Iron Legion Museum. It was most the surprising, and fourth happiest moment of my life. Three months later, we had officially married. Our wedding was not huge, it was only private to those within our friends and family. Mei Midoriya…..I still smile just thinking of it.

After our marriage, we worked our way up the hero ranks. Like I said in the beginning, I was the number two pro hero while Izuku was number one. If you ever thought money was an issue, it never would be because we were set financially for life, even without the money being made from being Pro's. Get this. Tony gave me full control of Stark Enterprises. That's right, me, Mei Hatsume, is the proud owner of the most technological, and most wealthiest company on the planet! The most powerful power couple dominated the hero rankings, financial life, and the outside life as well!

Whenever I am not busy, I would go around as Iron Maiden and visit schools in poor areas and schools meant for the quirkless. From there, I would donate thousands of dollars to the schools and supply the children with whatever utensils they needed. I would also have the school bring all the students into one area, so I could talk to them about my life and what I did to become a hero. I am happy being Iron Maiden, but it warms my heart to be able to inspire children who I can connect too. I also give my money back with a variety of scholarships, charities, donations, and whatever I can do to give money to those who need it the most and not to people who are obviously greedy.

When it comes to Izuku…Izuku hasn't changed to anyone who doesn't know him as I do. To the public, he is still a shy guy. Whenever he is with me though, that shyness is gone, especially when we're having 'fun.'

Our home is located on a hillside outside of town. It is a replica of 'The Razor House', or in better terms, Tony's old home. (The one from the Iron Man movies.) Today, both of us had managed to get the day off. The first time we would be able to relax with each other in a long time. What is even better? It is Valentine's Day, and I have a 'special' plan in mind for my husband.

* * *

I am soundly asleep, exhausted from yesterday's events. In order to get my day off, I had to work two days into one. It was worth it, though, because Izuku also managed to get the day off. When I got home and after my shower, I didn't even bother to get dressed properly. I put a shirt over my body and put on panties before I climbed into bed. Izuku felt the same way as I did because when he came over, he only had on shorts. I don't mind, though, I can look at his sexy body all day if I could. It's always hot to watch him work those muscles out.

I am awake, but refuse to open my eyes or get up as I am cuddled up to my husband with my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him as he has his around my body. I can feel the sun slowly radiating into our room through the window, and as usual, the sun hits Izuku in the eyes as I feel him starting to wake up.

"Damn it…I hate waking up like this…" I hear him complain as I decide to open my eyes. Izuku looks down at me and smiles, "Morning, Mei."

I smile back, "Morning, Izuku." I giggle as we kiss each other and keep cuddling. "How was your sleep?"

"It was relaxing. I feel so much better knowing I get the day off today, and I get to spend Valentine's day with my beautiful wife." Izuku says as I giggle more and give him another kiss.

"I know, I am happy for that too. It's been so long since we spent a day together alone." I say with a yawn. I may be awake, but I am still tired. I sit up and stretch out my arms, hearing my bones pop, "Oh that felt good." I say in pleasure as I see Izuku getting up. Ever since Izuku mastered One for All, his body has transformed. He was toned out before, but now, his body looked like a beach body and damn was it was a hot sight to see on a daily basis. I am mesmerized by his muscles as he stretched himself out, somehow I still get a faint blush on my face just looking at them.

Izuku turns and looks at me before chuckling, "You still blush when you look at me?"

I nod my head, "It's not my fault you have the sexiest body." I reach over into a draw and pull out a magnizine, "You even won the 'Sexiest Man Alive' competition without even entering it."

Izuku laughs a little as he climbs onto the bed and reaches for the magnizine, "You still have that?" He asks me as I pull it away from him.

"Yeah! I do! It's kinda funny." I say as I put it away before looking back at him, "Besides. The best thing about this is that I don't need to fantasize about you because you are mine." I say as I hug him, "Mine and mine only." I feel his biceps around, loving every second of it.

Izuku smiles and lightly blushes, "Yeah, you do." Izuku then gets up from the bed. I pout a little as I can't feel him anymore. "You hungry?"

I nod, "Yeah. I could go for some food." I say as I climb to the side of the bed, but before I get off the bed, I feel my body being swept up from underneath me. "Eep!" I instinctively hold onto Deku's neck as I look at him and smile widely before nuzzling his head with mine. "I like it when you carry me, I don't have to waste energy walking." I tell him as I kick my feet a bit in a the air.

Izuku chuckles a bit as he takes me to the living room, "Yeah, and because you get to feel my chest."

"True." I say as I trace a finger over his chest. "Rawr." I kiss him on the lips once more and snuggle into him. He sits on the couch and keeps me in his arms, "What are you hungry for today?"

"Hmm…I can go for pancakes. I haven't eaten those in months." Izuku tells with some drool leaving his mouth.

I look up, "Nakama!"

"Yes, Miss Hatsume?" A robotic voice answers back. Nakama is the house security A.I. I built when Tony showed me how to create a long time ago. She watches over everything and maintains the house in prime condition. If anything needs replacing, she'll send a notification to my phone so I can get the supplies and fix whatever is broken. Nakama is just an awesome A.I.

"May you please make us Pancakes with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and ham?" I request.

"As you wish." Izuku and I hear machinery noises in the kitchen as I snuggle more into Izuku. I miss him a lot, so I am taking what I can get right now.

"How do you think the others are doing?" I ask Izuku as he drapes a blanket over us.

"I don't know, I hope well. It has been awhile since we last saw everyone." Izuku replies.

"Yeah. The last time everyone was together was when Uraraka and Tsu married last month. I can't believe it took them this long to finally tie the knot, though." Izuku nodded in response.

A lot of our classmates are married by now. Bakugo and Camie, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, Kaminari and Jiro, Hagakure and Ojiro, and now, Tsu and Uraraka. I'm just waiting for when Mina and Kirishima finally announce their wedding because I have so many things in mind. Plus, I know I am the lead option for Maid of Honor.

As I am thinking of this, I catch a whiff of the smell of bacon and pancakes being cooked. My stomach growls in hunger as the scent of breakfast enters my nostrils. Oh, I can not wait to eat. "Izuku." I say.

"Yeah?"

"Why couldn't we just eat breakfast in bed today?"

"...I have no idea." We share a small laugh before we kiss once more. "Oh! I almost forgot something Hatsume." Izuku says as I look up to him, "I actually stayed up a little later making plans for today."

I cock my head slightly, "Oh? What did you plan on?"

He smiles gently, "I managed to get us seats at Kitcho's at 6:30pm today."

I nearly collapse onto the floor, but Izuku keeps me up in his arms as I then get up from his lap and stare at him in shock, "Kitcho?! How?! That place is nearly impossible to get a reservation in, not to mention it is ¥65,697 per person!" ($600 in US currency; yes, this place is real.)

Izuku looks away slightly as I unknowingly yell at him, but looks at me once I am done. "I pulled some strings, sent some emails, and made calls. I know people who are up at like 4am, and some are connected to the owner of Kitcho on a personal level. So...I was able to get us two private seats so we can enjoy in peace. Being the number one hero has its benefits." I keep my gaze on him without speaking a word as he takes the blanket off and gets up, "Mei?" He calls out to me with worry.

Without thinking, I jump on him as he catches me and falls onto the couch before I kiss him deeply and slip my tongue into his mouth as I grind on him a little. Oh my god I love this man so much, he's just so romantic and selfless and…fuck I just want him now. I can tell Izuku is stunned for a moment, but soon gets into action as he kisses me back and grabs my ass to hold me up as his tongue starts to wrestle with mine. I press my breast against his chest as we deepen our kiss more, a few moans escaping my lips. I feel him biting lightly on my lower lip for a second before we pull apart and breath.

"I love you." I say while panting.

"I love you too." Izuku replies to me.

Before anything else could happen, we hear a ding in the kitchen. Our food is ready. I get up from Izuku's lap and walk towards the kitchen, though I get the feeling Izuku is staring at my ass since I am just in my panties. I think I got him horny, and that is fine by my agenda.

Izuku and I eat across from each other in peace. He is drinking chocolate milk with his food because he's still a kid at heart, and I am just having water. I would have coffee, but I think we know that if I get coffee, the world doesn't sleep for a day. When we're finished, server bots come and take our plates away as I head upstairs to put on some pants while Izuku gets a shirt on.

The day was spent with us just relaxing with one another. I made a promise to not work on any babies today, and somehow, I succeeded in that because the whole day Izuku and I just sat on the couch together watching movies or playing games with one another. It was mostly me kicking his ass at whatever game we played until we got to fighting games, then I was the one on the bottom. Then we had a thirty minute break where I just jumped him and we had a long make out session that I so badly wanted to turn into sex, but I had to stop myself because that was his present for tonight. It was fun seeing him be tortured when I told him he wasn't getting anything, and the bulge in Izuku's shorts told me he really wanted it.

Soon, it was 5:00pm.

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready." I told Izuku as I got up from the couch. "And no, you can't shower with me."

"I never said anything!" Izuku complained from behind as he followed me.

"I know. But Valentine's Day is meant to do things for your loved ones, not fucking and doing sexual things all day." I say with a smirk, hoping his brain hasn't figured out my plans. "Besides, you know what to do if I am being…" I stop and turn to him with a knowing grin, "A bad girl~" Izuku's cheeks light up red as he looks away for a second. I giggle in response and continue to walk, swaying my waist side to side slowly. I enter our room and get into our secondary bathroom to take a shower.

"Man, it's going to be a blast tonight. Literally." I tell myself as I apply shampoo to my hair, "Just gotta keep him waiting. All I have to do is keep him waiting, and then...well…he'll 'smash' it all away." I blush lightly just thinking about tonight and unconsciously reach down to my nether regions. I pull away quickly and pant slightly, "Nope. Not even me. I'm gonna contain myself too." I have so much tension that needs to be released; that man better fuck me to heaven tonight.

It's 6:00 pm now. Izuku most likely is ready and waiting by the door for me. I just got got my hair done. I usually have it done the way I always do, which is have it cylinder like, but I decided not to so today. When I don't do my hair, it falls to my upper back. I go with mermaid waves because I'm not an expert, and I don't necessary use my time doing this stuff. After that is done, I just apply a little bit of makeup before I put on my dress for the night. A pretoria cutout maxi dress that is sleeveless with a high slit, at least one inch of my sides and my entire upper back are exposed, and the only thing keeping this dress on me is a zipper on the back and two slim strings that wrap just around my neck and connect to the back of the dress. I don't like dressing up like this, but hey, for Izuku, I'll look my best.

I walk downstairs to see Izuku in a two-piece, black virgin wool windowpane suit with a navy blue tie. I can smell the cologne he has on, and it is good. Fuck he's turning me on. "Wow, looking good handsome." I call out to Izuku. Izuku turns to me and does a double take as I begin to approach him.

He slowly walks to me as if he just found true love for the first time, "Wow…" Izuku says as I giggle a little, "You look…." Izuku examines me up and down before I give him a kiss. Mint. He tastes like mint.

"I look like what?" I ask him before taking his hand.

"I can not find the right word; nothing can describe how absolutely beautiful you look." Izuku tells me. I can feel the heat rising to my face and an uncontrollable giggle coming out as we walk outside and to our car.

I got bored one day and built us a car, and let's just say, I like designs. So…I rebuilt a Lamborghini Gallardo, and it is no ordinary one either. This one is much safer yet deadlier. I built it, so it is capable of using in battle if needed, and to keep me safe and cozy if I ever crash or get shot at. Basically, this is my Batmobile when I don't have the Iron Maiden suit on me. Yes, I'm filthy rich I know, but I'm trying to give back too. I'm thinking of building a family car too cause...well...we've been talking about children lately, and I want to keep my real babies safe and sound.

We both get in, me in the passenger seat and Izuku in the driver seat. "Sheesh, I am always taken back by how much time you spent on building this car." Izuku says as he turns it on and we put on our seatbelts.

"I like making my babies to the best they can be. This one still needs upgrades to the armor though, I created a stronger material not to long ago." I tell him as he is looking back and backing up the car.

"I always feel bad whenever I drive in this. I feel like we're big show offs." Izuku signs as he sets the car into drive and starts to drive to our destination.

"I showoff every time I put on the Iron Maiden suit, I think I am well past this feeling. Besides, with all this money, I might as well use it to build the best things I can create while giving away at least 20% of our money daily. Not my fault we make 30% of it back on the same day." I reply back.

"Then you should give away 30% of our money then. Sure we'll always be at a standstill with our money, but at least we'll be giving away more." Izuku says.

"Babe, leave the money to me. You have no idea what bullshit can randomly happen that can take away so much of the money. Plus…I have it all separated into various types of savings, ideas that will truly benefit the public safety and education system, and I wanna leave some to our future children."

Izuku chuckles a little, "How much? A few million?" Izuku has gotten sarcastic lately.

"Oh hell no. My kids will learn the value of money, and I'm not spoiling their asses." I say with a huff, "No kids of mine are going to be rich snobs who think they can do whatever they want and have everything they want. They'll grow up to be respectful, fine, citizens who will never discriminate against others no matter who they are. They will know that they can have some of OUR money, if they need it because it's not THEIR money. If I ever catch them stealing from us, you better believe I'll show them why you never piss off mama." I rant a little as Izuku keeps his eyes on the road, but with I feel a sense of nervousness from him.

"R-right. I know you'll be a great mother." Izuku smiles as I smile as well.

"And you'll be a great father."

"I love you, Mei."

"I love you too, Izuku."

* * *

We get to Kitcho's, and when we get off and enter the fancy restaurant, we are immediately recognized and cheered for. I love the attention, but Izuku does not. I smile and greet the people while Izuku shyly does so. We are shown to our tables, which was at the top by the way, and seated next to a window with a stunning view of the city.

"Wow…You really got us the best seats huh?" I look through the window in amazement as Izuku smiles warmly.

"Only for the best wife ever." Izuku replies and I feel myself smiling now.

I turn to see that a few waiters have brought a candle and two wine glasses filled with wine. "Oh, we really are getting cliche here." I say as I take a sip of the wine. We order our food, and the waiters leave us alone.

"You love those types of things." Izuku takes a sip of his wine as well, "We need to talk about something important."

I roll my eyes, "Is this a date or a professional meeting?"

Izuku expression turns serious, "The rumors about the League of Villains having a resurrection has gotten around more and more with the hero agency. The directors have a photo of Shigaraki wandering on American soil, most likely looking for new recruits." I look at him intently, my left hand on my chin. "I didn't want to bring up business now, but Kacchan informed of this when I was getting ready earlier. It seems as though we may have to fight them again." Izuku sighs. It's been years since we fought that demon. He killed Izuku's mentor, All Might, and nearly kidnapped his mother on a different occasion. The only reason why Inko was not taken was that Tony had a gut feeling and sent a random suit to her location just in time.

I take a breath and sip more of the wine, "It's fine. If it really is urgent, then it must be discussed." I put my glass down, "I'll talk to the US government about allowing me to see into their security systems to find Tomura. We captured everyone, but he, and that was the biggest mistake we made when 'The Battle of Tokyo' happened." Izuku flinched when I mentioned that catastrophic event.

That is a story for a different day, but let's just say…many innocent and good lives were lost such as Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, and…..Shinso.

"Would they even allow you too?" Izuku questions calmly.

"If they know what is best, they will allow me some surveillance if not all of it. Shigaraki is obviously the biggest evil on the planet now and if we can not capture him before his next rise to power, we will be looking at another bloody battle. And I do not want to lose anymore heroes nor civilians lives." I say that with aggression and sadness. We won the war, but at what cost? Many lives were sacrificed and lost, and we could not even contain the cause of it? Just thinking about that fucker makes my blood boil. If I didn't know better, I would execute that bastard in an instant.

"Let's move on. We'll discuss this more with the others on a different day." Izuku says as I nod in agreement. I feel him place his hand on top of mine. I look to him as he gives me a reassuring smile, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

I know he can't keep it, but he really is a beacon of hope. I can feel myself being filled with hope too just by the look on his face, and the vibe that is emitting off of him. It's just one of the many reasons why I fell in love with this wonderful man. I lean over the table and give him a soft kiss before sitting back down with each of us sharing a smile. Not a moment later, our dinner arrived and we eat in tranquility.

* * *

"Ah…that was good."

We stumble inside our home with me being a little more tipsy than Izuku is since he is the driver, and more responsible than me. Now, I know what you are probably thinking, and no I don't have a drinking problem, I have Tony to thank for that.

I sling my arm around Izuku and kiss him on the lips for a moment, "Oh that was a great dinner babe, I'm so happy for that." I kiss him again as I see Izuku growing a smile.

"You are welcome baby." I love it when he calls me baby.

I look into his eyes, "Hmmmm...now I think it's a great time for your present." I say as I place finger on his mouth, "It's in our room." I felt Izuku stiffen a bit. I don't mind it as I guide him towards our room with excitement.

We enter our room, the light inside turning on as it senses our presence. "Nakama, shield the windows and activate our house security. Oh, and have a good night." I say as the windows are covered by a thick cloth, and a 'beep' is heard.

"Mei, what do you have in mind?" Izuku asks as I smile lustfully, but not in his direction.

"Nothing. But could you do me a favor? Help me take this off." I ask of him, my plan now setting in motion. I feel him tense a bit as he looks at me in, what I think, is lust as well. I feel his strong, yet gentle hands gently unclip the straps on my dress and feel him tug the zipper down. I let the dress fall to the floor, exposing myself to him. I hear him take a breath as I know I have his full attention. I step out of the dress carefully and set it to the side along with my heels as I am now standing in my black, two piece, lace lingerie bra and panties, something I know he enjoys seeing me in.

"M-Mei…you…" I look at Izuku and smile at him.

"I'm what, Izuku?" I say to him with a low voice. I walk up slowly to him as I place my hands on his shirt. I can feel the heat generating off of him. I giggle a little at his reaction as I take off his jacket, his tie, and begin to unbutton his shirt. Izuku does not protest as he allows me to strip him of his clothing. Once I unbutton the last button, Izuku takes his shirt off to show off his body once more. I feel myself getting slightly wet looking at it as I trail a hand over his chest and onto his abs. God he is so fucking sexy.

Izuku leans down and kisses me on the neck slowly and gently as I gasp in response. I let out a soft moan as I wrap my arms around his neck and allow him to do whatever he wants. I feel a small bite as I yelp slightly, causing a small laugh to come from him. Izuku pulls back as I look at him more, my hands now reaching down to his pants. I feel one of his hands grip both of my hands, causing me to be taken a bit.

"Not yet." He tells me as he picks me up and carries me over to the bed. Izuku lays me onto the bed as he gets on top of me and presses his lips against mine, our eyes closing and arms wrapping around each bodies. I feel his hot breath against my skin as it sends shivers down my spine. I feel him slip his tongue into my mouth and one of his hands on my left leg, rubbing it gently yet firmly. I let out soft moans as I feel more tension rising in me, I start to crave for this man to take me again. I want him to make me his one more time, for him to show his love to me. Our bodies rub against one another as his hand is now onto my ass, squeezing one of my cheeks and giving it a quick, firm slap. I gasp in his mouth, my nether regions getting wetter by the second.

"I...Izuku…" I barely manage to get out as he slowly pulls back, a string of saliva escaping our mouths as I pant in anticipation.

"Yes?" He responds calmly and with please.

"Fuck me." I tell him as I take his belt off and place it to the side of the bed, and begin to unbutton his pants, my mind already under his control despite me wanting to be over him today. "I want you inside of me now, I need to feel you." I tell him as pull his pants down, revealing a rather large bulge underneath his boxers. I blush just looking at it, but I can not wait to have it ravage my insides either.

"Not yet." Izuku tells me as he gets off of me and stands on the floor, taking off his pants completely and his shoes and socks..

I groan in frustration and crawl over to him, "Why not?"

"Because you've been a bad girl earlier."

I feel my heart skip a bit. My breathing gets more rapid too as I look up to him, "Izuku...no." I plead a little to him, "Don't do this. I'm sorry." I really need this, I've gone too long without sex and I want it now!

Izuku places a hand under my chin as he makes me look up to him, "You know apologies don't work. You know what happens whenever you've been a bad girl." Izuku's voice has changed from one that is friendly to one who is in command, "You get punished." Izuku then sits on the bed, kissing me gently. "Don't you?"

I nod in anticipation, "Yes, daddy." I tell him as I crawl over his lap, submitting to him fully. I feel Izuku's gaze transfer over to my ass as his hand is gently placed over my rear. He rubs it nicely and gropes it from time to time as I wait for my 'punishment' to commence.

"You've been a naughty girl, haven't you Mei?" Izuku tells me.

"Yes, daddy" I respond accordingly.

"And what do naughty girls, like yourself, receive?" Izuku asks, making me say what I'm about to get.

"They get spanked, daddy." I answer him, feeling myself getting more wetter.

I know that as much as Izuku loves my breast, he's always preferred my ass a little more. When I figured that out, I did so many things to make my bottom more irresistible for him. All of the sweets, the workouts, the online guides, I did so much to make my rear better for him and somewhat for me because of the attention I get from Izuku. Izuku could not keep his hands away from it, even gripping whenever he fucked me from behind. At some point, we tried experimenting a little to widen our sexlife. Turns out, Izuku had this dominant persona that really turned me on, and I asked him to keep doing it. It took awhile due to his shy and worried nature kicking in, but now it's just natural for him. Izuku also had an unknown fetish for spanking, and since I love to be completely overpowered by him, it just fit in with one another. Besides, not like I don't like to have my ass spanked either. As for the whole 'daddy' thing, I just started calling him that one day and he never rejected it, but also never refers himself to that either.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I feel a sharp slap across my ass, making me gasp in delight and slight pain. "I'm going to make you into a good girl." Izuku tells me before giving me another hard spank.

"Ow. I'm sorry daddy." I apologize to Izuku, looking over my shoulder and at his face. I see his hand raised before it comes back down and makes contact with my buttocks, making it wobble in the process and imprint a red handprint on my skin. I yelp slightly and jump a bit.

"Sorry isn't going to change this." Izuku says before giving me two hard, swift spanks, one for each of my cheeks. "You're getting disciplined because you deserve it," He gives me six fast slaps in rapid fashion, "Right?"

I wince at the six and let out a quiet moan, "Yes, but-" Izuku spanks me very hard, causing a loud yelp to escape my throat.

"But nothing, Mei." Izuku rubs my stinging bottom, "You know the rules, and you went against them. Now, submit to your punishment, or I'll get the belt."

Secretly, I want it, it's more fun but acting like a sorry little girl is also fun, "No, daddy! Don't use the belt! I promise, I'll be a good girl!" I reply frantically, yet with some excitement.

"Then accept your punishment." Izuku tells me before he starts to repeatedly spank me, alternating between each cheek.

I sigh and adjust myself on his lap slightly, placing my face on the bed sheets, and enjoying myself. "...Harder…" I whisper, my sexual feeling growing strong and stronger. As if Izuku heard me, he then bared my ass by pulling down my panties, and his spanks came down harder. A rather blissful moan escaped my lips in return.

"Are you enjoying this?" Izuku asks me as I clamp my mouth shut, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"N-no!" I lie as I then gasp loudly.

"Really? Your body says otherwise." Izuku's hand as begun to rub my clit. My body tenses as I feel him rubbing my pussy gently. "You're lying to me, aren't you?" I don't respond to him. "Mei." Izuku then gives me an extra hard spank.

"Eep!" I look up, "Yes!" I admit as I hear him clicking his tongue.

"Tsk. You promised to be good, yet, here you are lying to me during your punishment." Izuku informs me.

"I'm sorry daddy; I'm really sorry." I apologize more to him as I can hear him grabbing something.

"You know what that means when you lie to me." Izuku tells me before I hear a familiar 'snap' of leather.

My heart pounds in my chest as I know exactly what Izuku has gotten his hands on, "Daddy no! Not the belt, please! I'm sorry!"

"Get up." Izuku simply tells me and I obey him. I get up from his lap and feel my cheeks with the palms of my hands. I can feel the warmth generating off of them as I rub my hands over them. He really did lay some onto my ass, but it's not over yet. Izuku get our pillows and stacks them on the bed, "You already know what to do, so…" Izuku snaps the belt as I stand in attention, "Get to it."

I lay over the pillows, the soft headrest being squished under my weight as I am now laying my waist over them, my ass sticking into the air for Izuku's enjoyment and pleasure.

I shiver slightly when Izuku hand is touching my bottom and rubbing his hand over it before giving it a quick slap, "You're going to count to ten, is that clear?" Izuku tells me.

"Yes, daddy." I say in response and grip the bed sheets lightly. I hear 'swish' in the air as Izuku tested a swing. I clench my buttcheeks tightly in apprehension as I wait for the-

***SMACK***

I yell out in pain as the first strike connected. The leather bit into my skin deeply, the area that had been whipped most likely raging in red with a hot sensation venting off my bottom. "One!"

Without waiting another second, Izuku lays down another harsh smack with the belt. "Two!" I cry out, gripping the bed sheets more.

Izuku takes his time giving me another whip on my ass. He is torturing me by making me wait in suspense. Izuku loves his mind games, and sometimes, I hate them.

I shriek as a few rain down in usion, "Three! Four! Five!" I start to pant hard with my heart rate at an increased level. I am in so much pain, but god I love it. Is it weird to enjoy this kind of pain? Don't know, I think I am a masochist.

Izuku leans over to me and nibs at my ear for a moment before whispering to me, "Halfway there, don't falter now." I slowly nod in response before he gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets back up. Not a second later, I feel two excruciating blows connect with great intensity.

"Ow! Six! Fuck! Seven!" I am seething in pain now, a little bit of tears starting to flood my eyes. It feels like I have been here forever now getting my ass spanked red.

I feel a rather more harsh whack as Izuku speaks, "That was a penalty hit. Language."

"S-sorry…" I meekly apologize before another thrash is laid upon me, "E-Eight!"

The final two; it is almost over. I never felt so relieved, yet tensed before in my life. I yell out again and kick my legs for another hit, "N-Nine!"

"Last one."

I look back at Izuku and smile slyly, "You kinky son of a…" Before I could finish, Izuku lashes out the last one as I scream, and without realizing it, orgasm onto the bed as all of my tension is washing away and I put into a relaxing state. I pant mildly into the bed with beads of sweat falling from my forehead, the inside of my legs feeling wet from my climax, and with more desire to have Izuku finish me off. "T…ten…"

Izuku lightly rolls me off onto the pillows and onto my back. I look at him and see that he is completely naked now, his boxers gone and his member fully erected. Last time I check, he was about seven inches. I smile more as Izuku climbs onto of me, the tip of his dick poking at the entrance of my pussy.

"I…Izuku…" I whisper in between my breaths. Suddenly, I feel him slowly enter me as my eyes widen in surprise and anticipation. I moan as he opens me up with hard dick. "Yes! Fuck me Izuku, fuck me~!"

It didn't take long before Izuku started to fuck my pussy with his dick. While he was doing that, Izuku reached to my back and unclipped my bra, my breast spilling out from under them and bouncy up and down with every thrust Izuku did.

"Ahhhhh~" I moan out as I grab my boobs and play with them a little, "Keep going, don't stop~," Izuku grunts as he pushes himself deeper into me. I gasp slightly and feel Izuku's hands grip onto each of my breast and start to squeeze them roughly before toying around with them.

Izuku and I look at each for a moment before he suddenly clamps his lips against mine and begins to kiss me wildly with me kissing him back in that manner. Izuku starts to pound me harder and faster causing a massive groan from me to happen. As soon as my mouth opened, Izuku shoved his tongue inside. I feel as though as I am suffocating for his tongue is down my throat and is causing me to gag for air, but my response is to keep kissing him while struggling to take in oxygen.

After a moment, Izuku pulls his lips away as I inhale a large amount of oxygen. In an instant, Izuku wraps his arms around me and lifts me into the air. "I-Izuku!" I say in surprise, and before I know it, I am pinned against wall with my arms and legs wrapped around him as he keeps fucking me, but now against a wall.

"Wow…*pant*...You are…*pant* Really…*pant*...horny." I speak in between breaths to Izuku.

Izuku looks to me as he shoves himself deeper, making me moan loudly in pleasure, "You have no idea." Izuku replies with hunger before he quickened his pace.

I manage to giggle slightly in response and hold him tighter. "Play with my boobs, Izuku, do it." I tell him out of lust. Izuku looks at them bouncy wildly before he nips at one of them gently on the nipple. I squeak lightly as he then begins to suck on it. "Oh, fuck~!" I breathe harder and feel another orgasm coming up. "Go harder!" I demand as Izuku does so. "Yes, right there! Keep going, fuck me there! Right there!" I feel myself leaking from my nether regions. I am almost there to climaxing again. "I'm almost there!" Once I announced that, Izuku wasted little time before driving himself into me fully, his entire cock shoved in my pussy. With a loud, pleaseful cry, I orgasm on his dick, my cum shooting out and covering his dick in my liquids.

Once I am done, I pant heavily as Izuku takes me onto the bed and lays me down on it once more. Without hesitation, I scamper onto my knees and take his dick into my mouth and begin to suck him off. I hear Izuku gasp in surprise, but I continue anyways.

"Fuck...Mei, you are really aroused. " That is an understatement.

I go up and down his dick and swirl my tongue around his shaft for awhile before I pop off for a second and lick his tip with my tongue. I see it twitch lightly and begin to give him a handjob. "You like it when I suck your dick, huh, Izuku?" I say, looking up to him.

Izuku blushes harshly and looks away. I roll my eyes and giggle, "We've been fucking before we got married, I've been giving you blowjobs even before then, I think since our second year! Yet, you're still shy about it? You are so cute." I say to him before I take his cock back inside my mouth and to suck again. Izuku moans as I do so, his hands now placed on my head with him now pushing my head down his dick more.

I gag a little at this, but I know what he wants. I slowly begin to take him more and more, going down his shaft. Soon, Izuku's entire member is down my throat as I pull back and do the same thing but faster. Izuku pants heavily as I keep going with Izuku practically now face-fucking me as he thrusts his hips. I can feel Izuku starting to leak slightly in my mouth. The taste of his cum is sweet and feels a bit slimy. I drink it down before popping off.

Izuku whimpered slightly as I denied him his orgasm. I grab Izuku by the shoulders and pull him down to me, looking him straight in his eyes. "Do it in me. Cum inside me." I tell him, and wasting anymore time, Izuku immediately plunges himself inside me and fucks me rapidly like a horny dog.

I inhale quickly, but unable to make any noises through the pure pleasure that is going through me. I can't help myself but make random sex noises as Izuku fucks me like no tomorrow.

"Mei! I'm getting close!" Izuku tells me, somehow going a lot more faster and deeper than he usually does.

"Inside, Izuku, inside! I want a baby! Cum inside me, and let's make a real baby!" I yell out to him, and before I know it, Izuku, with his last remaining energy, completely shoves his entire dick inside of me and unloads his cum into me. I quietly moan as I feel him filling me up, and no doubt, sending so much sperm into my womb.

Izuku pulls out of me as a river of his cum flows out of my pussy. He falls next to me and wraps an arm around me and pulls me into him. We are both panting heavily, covered in sweat, and full of love. We look at each other once more and kiss gently for a moment before I pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Crying. That is all I can hear at the moment is crying. The cries of Kana. Kana Midoriya. Our baby.

I slowly get up from bed and check the time. It is 3am. I groan and walk over to the nearby crib. "Oh what's wrong, Kana?" I say groggily and look down into the crib. Wrapped inside of a very soft baby blue blanket is a crying infant. She has two mittens on each of her hands, a little hat on her head, and underneath the blanket is a one piece pajama suit that I dressed her in.

Sighing, due to my lack of sleep, I gently pick up Kana, with one hand supporting her head, and cradle her in my arms. "Shh shh shh. It's okay, mommy is here. Shh shh shh." I say to Kana softly and rock her gently. Kana continues to cry in my arms as I make my way back to my bed and see Izuku has woken up, looking just as tired as I am.

"You got Kana?" Izuku asks with a yawn.

"Yeah. I do." I reply and sit on the edge of the bed with Izuku crawling over and sitting next to me. "Hold her real quick." I give Izuku, Kana. I remove one of my sleeves and lift up my shirt over my shoulder to let one of my breast out. Izuku hands me Kana, and I hold Kana to my breast. Not a moment later, Kana begins to feed.

"She was just hungry." I keep my eyes down at Kana and smile. I feel Izuku wrap an arm around me as I snuggle into him while keeping Kana still in my arms. I look up to meet Izuku's gaze. "I know it's been two months since her birth already, but…" I then advert my eyes downward to Kana again, "I still can't believe I'm a mother."

"I can believe it." Izuku says, brushing a finger gently across Kana's cheek, "Not because it has been two months, but because I've always known you'll be a great mother. You are fantastic with kids; I noticed that from the way you and Eri interacted with one another. Plus with how well you treat the children of your fanbase." Izuku praises me.

I can't help but smile widely with a little blush. I give him a kiss as I feel Kana stop feeding. I look down to see that she has stopped feeding, but is awake still. I look into her eyes. They are like mine except with the green color from Izuku. "Hi Kana. Are you doing better?" I ask Kana. Kana giggles in response and kicks her legs happily, making me giggle in return. "Awwww, you're doing better." I bring Kana close to my face and give her a kiss on the cheek which causes her to squeal in delight.

"Let me see her." Izuku says. I give Kana to Izuku who smiles at her too, "Hi princess." Kana looks at Izuku with a blank stare for a moment before placing her hands on his nose, giggling more in the process. Izuku scrunches his nose a bit, "That's my nose silly. I need that to breath." Izuku says as he blows air through. Kana lets go and looks at me. Kana proceeds to reach out to me. "You want mommy?" Izuku hands Kana back to me.

Kana grips her hands onto my shirt and lays her head on my chest. "I think she's getting tired again." I say gently.

"Sing her a lullaby." Izuku suggests to me.

I smile and take a breath.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head, close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

I hold Kana closer to me and feel a thump in my chest as I sing. Izuku and I get up with Izuku keeping an arm around my shoulder.

_Little one, when you play,_

_Pay no heed, what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

I rock Kana gently as she lets out a yawn and shuts her eyes slowly.

_If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

I kiss Kana on her forehead and make my way to her crib. Izuku takes his arm off of me and holds up the blanket, so I can lay Kana on her bed. Kana is now sleeping soundly as Izuku gently places the blanket back on top of her, and I sing the final verse.

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Izuku leans down and kisses Kana on her cheek, "Night, princess. Daddy loves you." Izuku heads back to bed.

I stay next to the crib for a second before I lean down into the crib and give Kana a long, but gentle kiss on her forehead. I smile warmly at her as she sleeps peacefully, "Mommy loves you, Kana. Mommy loves you more than her job, more than her money, more than her inventions, more than the name 'Iron Maiden.' Kana, you are mommy's whole world. My everything."

I stand up and walk over to the bed. I lay down on my side and look at Izuku who is giving me a face of concern. "What?" I say, not realizing my voice has cracked.

"Mei, are you okay? You're crying." Izuku says as I feel my cheeks and touch a river of tears flowing down my cheeks. Izuku reaches to me and pulls me into a hug as I hug him back, resting my head on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sniff and smile weakly, "I'm just so happy."

I look up to Izuku and give him one last, long, loving kiss for the night. I snuggle more into him and keep my smile. "I love you, Izuku. I love you so much, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too just as much too, Mei. And Happy Valentines Day."

With a final deep breath, I slowly drift off into sleep the happiest I've ever been in my life.


End file.
